Finding a Place: The Journey of Rowan Jinn
by cent76
Summary: Rowan Jinn, adopted daughter of Master Qui-gon Jinn, struggles through her troubled life as she discovers her identity and her place in the grand scheme of the Force. Slight Obi-wanxOC, including events from the prequel trilogy and the Clone Wars series. Mostly the canon storyline is followed, with the addition of my OC. Rated T just to be safe.
1. 1: A Homecoming

1: Homecoming

"Thank you for your time and effort, Master Jedi. Senator Fue will be safely transported to her home planet." A silvery-blue Jedi starfighter sped towards the Inner Rim. The pilot, a beautiful young woman with sea-green hair, smiled graciously at the holo-trasmission broadcasting on her dashboard.

"It's no problem, administrator," she replied in a calm voice to the holo-version of a middle-aged, pale-skinned human male. "I consider it an honor to rescue any self-respecting lady from the clutches of the Hutts." the man bowed in gratitude, then ended the transmission, his image fading away.

The young Jedi, whose name was Rowan, yawned shamelessly while she stretched her arms outward. As soon as she arrived at her father's apartment she planned on having a nice, hot sanisteam and a very, very extended nap. Her delicately sloped nose was in a permanent wrinkle of disgust; after freeing a senator from captivity on the Outer Rim, she was still reeking of slimy Hutt funk. Her R2 unit announced with a bleep that Coruscant was up ahead, at which Rowan gave a tired sigh.

"Well, looks like home sweet home at last, Rookie." Although she had used the green R2 unit for a while, she could never remember it's identification, so the poor droid was called a number of names, although "Rookie" was the most common. "Blip beep, boop boop beep!" The droid replied in high-pitched binary. "I know, I know," she replied, rolling her eyes upward. "But the Council asked me to rescue her last-minute!

As she cruised into the atmosphere of the bustling city-planet, she felt a familiar presence through the Force; a presence she had been anticipating for over a week.

"Papa!"

she cried, turning into a giddy little girl. Flying at maximum speed, Rowan zoomed around the heavy traffic, earning many a honk and alien curse.

Eventually, she came upon the magnificent Jedi Temple. Parking her Starfighter in the hangar, she leaped out of the cockpit, not bothering to take off her helmet. Reaching out with the Force, Rowan felt the connection between her and her father pulling taut like a rope, and she allowed it to guide her as she ran. Soon, a small party exiting a speeder came into view. Panting breathlessly with excitement, she came upon an older Jedi, what seemed to be his padawan, and a young boy. The young woman beamed, feeling a warm sensation bubbling up inside of her as she speedily approached them. "Papa! you're home!" Rowan cried, flinging her arms around the middle-aged jedi.

The two bonked heads, which hurt more for the father than the daughter.

"Why don't you take off your helmet first, Rowan, before you smother me to death?" he suggested with amusement.

"Oh," she replied, slipping it off of her head, "I didn't even think of it." The weary warrior, happy to see his daughter, smiled, his tired features breaking into a thousand pleasant wrinkles. His daughter grew more graceful and beautiful by the day, and he couldn't have been more proud of her accomplishments. It seemed only yesterday that he carried her in his arms, barely a month old, as she gargled and cooed with innocent joy and latched her arms around one large hand of her father's. Now, at eighteen, she was a full-fledged Jedi Ace, second in command only to the Admiral, and there was even talk of her joining the council in a long-term spot in a year or so. "Glad to see me in one piece?" she teased, her silver eyes sparkling with amusement. "I would certainly think so," he replied jokingly, tucking a stray piece of sea-green hair behind her ear. Rowan embraced the padawan warmly as well, then pulling away to examine him.

"No major damage, Obi?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"I am a bit hungry," he replied, "if that counts for anything. But how did the mission go? I heard they sprung it upon you last minute."

"Well, I had already been notified of the growing tensions between the Madam Senator and the Hutt Cartel, but she was kidnapped once I was already on my way to her home. After slicing up the remaining guard droids left behind, I had to turn around, play 'Chief Investigator' all around the system, and finally confront the Hutt in question."

"Did you negotiate first or simply attack?"

"I tried to negotiate with them; I sent them a holovid explaining myself for Void's sake, but no, they had to greet me with an assortment of bulky palace droids and frightening desert creatures."

"Wow," a wonder-struck voice said, "Are you a pilot?" At that moment, she finally noticed the little boy standing near her father, looking up at her in awe.

"Why, yes I am," she said kindly, squatting down to the child's height, "and a Jedi to boot." She stuck her hand out for him to shake. "My name is Rowan Jinn. I'm Master Qui-gon's daughter. And what might your name be, flyboy?"

"Anakin," the boy replied, "Anakin Skywalker. Master Qui-gon said that _I'm_ gonna be a Jedi too! Maybe I'll even be a pilot like you!" Rowan, seeming not to hear, held his hand, her bright silver eyes staring deeply into his. Her sea-green eyebrows raised slowly, her muscles rapidly tightening, then relaxing, then becoming tight again in a constant cycle. Finally coming to herself, she looked pale and shaken, and her voice came out as breathless.

"V-very," she stuttered, "V-very nice to meet you, Anakin."

"We should get going," Qui-gon said, breaking the heavy silence. "The Council will be meeting soon. Good to see you, Rowan dear," And with that, the Jedi knight and Anakin walked off.

Staring after the boy, Rowan became lost in thought, and was surprised when someone gently tucked her hair behind her ear. She whirled around.

"Oh, Obi," she gasped, "It's just you." "Who were you expecting?" he asked playfully, gently tugging her long hair. His face then darkened. "Ro, you felt it too," Obi-wan said. "I could see it in your eyes." "What was his midi-chlorian count?" she mused, turning to clean off her dusty fighter. "We couldn't tell," The padawan replied. "It was off the charts, higher than even Master Yoda's."

"How intriguing," she murmured, finger-combing her ratty sea-green hair. Obi-wan cringed.

"Your hair needs a good brushing, Ro." Rowan sighed. _Here we go again_, she thought. "It _has_ been a week since I've gotten to brush your hair," Obi-wan said.

"Don't you think we're getting a little too old for this?" she asked cautiously. "I mean, I can brush my hair on my own now."

Obi-wan shrugged. "I like it," he said simply. "Ever since we were younglings, you hated to brush your hair, and Master Qui-gon insisted that you did. So, I proposed that in exchange for you helping me pass hyper algebra, I would brush your hair once daily." Rowan chuckled gently.

"Well, you passed your hyper algebra a good long while ago, so technically the deal has expired."

"But," and Obi-wan put on his poor-destitute-padawan-boy face that worked on everyone except for her, "Maybe you could help me with my form II cadences? I stink at them, and hardly anyone studies that form anymore, except for you." Rowan pinched the skin between her eyebrows in frustration.

"Oh..._ Fine_, big baby," she grumbled, "I'll help you with your lightsaber cadences. But I'm not doing anything else until I get that sanisteam." She put her hands on her hips stubbornly. Obi-wan sniffed the air, then pretended to dry-heave.

"Make that a _hot_ sanisteam," he fake-gagged. "With _lots_ of cleanser."


	2. 2: A Loner

**4-22-15 Update: here's some more stuffage added to this chapter, though I might change it later. thanks for viewing!**

* * *

2: A Loner

Feeling fresh and clean, not to mention smelling neutral, Rowan strolled through the Temple's halls. The sun was shining and the sky was clear, a rare treat. Turning a corner, Rowan came upon Obi-wan and a few padawans (mostly girls) his age. One girl had her arm around Kenobi, and they all were laughing together. Rowan scowled, trying to walk past without any interaction, but the clique was determined to ruin her day.

"Oh!" Obi-wan said, "Hey, Ro." The girl leaning on him, a pretty human with close-cropped black hair, snickered at her.

"Well, well, if it isn't Grand Master Rowan Jinn." she said, smirking.

"Hello, Id'issan," Rowan said through gritted teeth, "Touro, Feyil,"she added, acknowledging two more padawans, a human male and a Twi'lek female, who were also snickering.

"So," Id'ssan said, "Obi-wan said that you recently made a trip to Hutt Space. How was it?" She struck a pose of mock innocence.

"Fine," Rowan said curtly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to-"

"Ooh," Touro said mockingly, "She can't talk to us mere padawans, she's a busy Jedi."

"Kark it, Rowan, did you bathe in _dirt_ while you were in Hutt Space?" The padawans surrounded her, taunting her. Obi-wan, not sure what to do, hung back.

"So, Rowan, how's your _Daddy-waddy?_ _Obi-wan_ said that's what you call him." Rowan looked at her friend, shock in her eyes.

"Obi," she said quietly, "You told them that?" Obi-wan said nothing in reply, but simply looked down at the floor, ashamed to look her in the eyes.

"I wonder," Feyil asked, "Do you have to stand on a book or something so you can see the council?" To Rowan's humiliation, even Obi-wan laughed.

"Excuse me," she muttered, pushing through the wall of teenagers and walking away as fast as she could.

_Stupid Obi and his stupid friends,_ she thought. _Why do the girls think that snotty boy is the best thing in the galaxy?_ As tears began to form in her eyes, she pulled her hood on to cover the fact that she was crying. For the past year or so, ever since her then-master Mace Windu determined she was ready for the Trials, Rowan was hated by her peers. She guessed that maybe they were jealous, seeing as she became a Jedi long before them, but she still felt so crushed, especially by Obi-wan.

_Why would he laugh at me,_ she thought,_ when_ _he_ _knows how much it hurts?_

* * *

_Outside the temple, the sun is shining. A clan of Younglings are playing around in the gardens. A little girl with long, sea-green hair notices a boy, crying by himself. She bounds over to him. _

"_What's wrong?" she asked. The boy looked up, sniffling. _

"_They-hic!" he hiccupped. "They said I was a loser, 'cause I couldn't run fast, and they wouldn't play with me, and they called me a mean name." The girl's green eyebrows shot up. _

"_What name?" The boy whispered in her ear. The little girl gasped, putting her hands over her mouth. _

"_Oh, my!" She whispered, "That is bad!" Just then, a little girl with close-cropped black hair swung down from a tree. The green-haired girl scowled. _

"_What do you want, Id'issan?" _

"_I'm feeling tired, so I thought if I watch Slow-bi-wan Kenobi run, I could take a nap." After giving Obi-wan a reassuring look, ___The green-haired girl stood up,_. _

"_Id'issan," she said angrily, "you're nothing but a big, mean bully, and unless you want me to beat you up, you better leave my friend alone." id'issan ran away, for the girl had a fearsome reputation. _

"_Thank you," the boy said as the girl helped him up. _

"_My name is Rowan," the girl said. _

"_My name is Obi-wan," the boy replied. _

"_You know what?" Rowan said. "I think we're going to be best friends." _

"_So do I," Obi-wan said, smiling.  
_

* * *

Rowan sighed as she drove her speeder to her dad's house. As she walked in the door, she noticed her father eating dinner.

"Guess what," he said as she sat down and began to eat. "Obi-wan and I are going on a mission to Naboo, and the Council wishes for you to go, also." Rowan smiled grimly, picking at her food.

"Something wrong, Rowan?" her father asked, patting her hand affectionately.

"No," she said quietly.

"Alright then, my little Jedi," he said kindly.

Looking sidelong at her father, she couldn't help blurting out.

"I just-"

"Master! Ro! I'm home!" As Obi-wan walked in the door, Qui-gon got up to greet him, but Rowan simply sulked in her chair.

"Hey, Ro," Obi-wan said as he sat down next to her. Rowan muttered something unintelligible in reply. Although Obi-wan and Qui-gon talked excitedly the whole time, Rowan was silent, and hardly ate anything.

* * *

Later, Rowan was sitting on her bed, brushing her long green hair. She hated cutting it short while she was a padawan, since she couldn't braid it or twist it up. It was just short. Hearing a knock on her door, she told whoever it was to come in, and Obi-wan entered. He could feel her immediately chilling.

"What do you want, Obi?" she said darkly.

"Just-" he said meekly, "Just to apologize for earlier today."

"Well," she replied heatedly, "I don't want to hear it!" She got up, stomping towards the door.

"I've had just about enough of your bantha dung, Obi!" she screamed, and pushing him out of her room, she slammed the door in his face.


	3. 3: Something to meditate on

I would like to thank you guys for reading my OC story, and so quickly! Like, in a day or so I have had 32 views and 3 favorites! Just so you know, constructive criticism is appreciated, 'cause I know some people make them out to be the bad guys. Let me know what you'd like to see improve, added, ect. Thanks so much!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, or any characters, places, or things in this story except my character Rowan Jinn. I do not own her last name, nor do I claim to have created it. I did not create the Jedi Code as recited by Rowan.

* * *

3: Something to meditate on

_There is no emotion,_ Rowan mentally recited,_ there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no chaos, there is-_

"What are you doing?" Rowan slowly opened one eye. Staring right in her face was that little boy, Anakin. She sighed.

"I'm meditating." _Can't I have any_ _privacy on this blasted ship?_

"How do you, um…"

"Meditate?" Rowan said. "Here, I'll show you." He sat next to her, cross-legged as she was.

"Now," she said quietly, "Close your eyes. Breathe. The Force flows through a person like a river, and like a river, it brings sustenance." Anakin concentrated as hard as he could. Rowan, feeling his tension, smiled.

"Don't try. You can do it, so you _don't_ need to try." "What?" Rowan sighed. "Do or do not. There is no try." Still confused, the boy_ tried_ harder. _Oops,_ he thought, _I shouldn't do that._ "Just..." Rowan said, "Have confidence that you can do it, rather than be skeptic and only try." "Oh," Anakin replied, "I guess that makes more sense."

* * *

As soon as he could get away, Obi-wan slipped out of the cockpit for a quick stretch. Even though he liked flying, to an extent, he absolutely hated being cramped up in a cockpit. He suddenly smiled, as he remembered one of the most fun and terrifying moments of his life. He shook his head, silently laughing.

_The door of the diner jingled as two Jedi younglings rushed in. Dexter, the owner, looked up. _

_"Well," he said kindly, "If it isn't the two most dangerous Jedi in the galaxy!" One of them, a girl with long sea-green hair, giggled. _

_"Oh, Dex," she said, "we're not Jedi yet!" _

_"Well, what'll you two be having?" _

_"Hmmm..." the other, a young boy with short reddish hair said, "A large order of Cosmic Crunchers and two Muja fruit shakes." _

_"My!" Dex remarked, taking down their order. "Must be a special occasion!" _

_"It is," the boy replied. "Rowan is going to be a padawan!" The girl, Rowan, blushed. _

_"It's not that big of a deal," she said bashfully. "I bet Obi-wan could make it, too." _

_"Well," Obi-wan said cheerfully, "Until that happens, let's celebrate!"_

_"That'll be twelve credits total," Dexter announced. As Obi-wan and Rowan pooled their change, they were just about to pay Dexter when a rough voice said from behind them: _

_"I'll take those credits, kids." The two younglings slowly turned around. There stood a male humanoid, his face covered, pointing a blaster at them. He looked up at the owner. _

_"Dig out your credits, man, or I'll blast these kids into tomorrow." Dexter took out his entire bankroll and gave it to the robber. _

_"Now, none of you follow, me, you hear?" The man waved his blaster around at the other patrons as he backed out of the restaurant. The moment he closed the door and took off, Rowan jumped up, grabbing her friend's hand. _

_"C'mon!" she cried. "If we hurry we can catch him!" _

_"I don't know, Ro," he replied nervously. "I don't think it's safe." Rowan rolled her eyes._

_ "Oh come on, don't be such a monkey-lizard!" And so she dragged him out of the restaurant and onto a stranger's speeder. Rowan took off gleefully, while Obi-wan clung to the seat in fear of his life. _

_"This is so fuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnn!" Rowan yelled, twisting and turning around buildings like a roller coaster. _

_"Ro," Obi-wan yelled over the engine, "I think I'm going to be sick!" _

_"Well," she screamed back, "Do it over the side!" He did, drenching some poor passerby. _

_"There he is!" Rowan cried, thrusting the speeder to full power. They caught up with him in minutes. _

_"Hey, Mister!" Rowan yelled. "I'd like those credits back!" The thief took off running, but the speeder kept gaining. Rowan was so preoccupied with the man that she didn't notice the solid wall up ahead. _

_"Um, Ro?" Obi-wan said, tapping her shoulder. "Ro?!" he shrieked. _

_"What?" she yelled, then noticed the wall. _

_"Uh oh," she said. "JUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMP!" the two leaped off the speeder just before it crashed. Luckily, some of the debris landed on the robber, who was now unconscious. The credits were returned, and Rowan and Obi-wan were hailed as heroes._

Obi-wan smiled. The two of them had such adventures together as kids. But ever since Rowan became a Jedi, they spent less time together. The time that they did have, however, was usually spent arguing. Obi-wan sighed._ I wish things could go back to the way they were. _Not paying much attention to where he was going, he suddenly came upon Rowan and that boy, Anakin. Their backs were to him, and it seemed that they were meditating.

"The Force is our lifeblood," he heard Rowan say. "It flows through us, enlivening us and giving us strength." The boy, nodding his head, sat up straighter. Obi-wan smiled. _She did always_ _have a way with kids_. Rowan turned around, staring straight at Obi-wan. A sudden chill passed through him, as the look in her silver eyes showed only sadness and resentment. She stood, breaking her eye contact to look fondly at Anakin.

"You did very well for your first try, Anakin," she said, ruffling the little boy's hair. "Now if you'll excuse me…" She turned and walked towards the rear of the shuttle. Obi-wan followed her.

"Ro, wait!" she turned on her heel to face him, her face expressionless. "Ro, I-I'm sorry about earlier."

"Are you now."

"It's just- what Feyil said _was_ funny-"

"To you and your friends, maybe," She interrupted bitterly. "I just wish that you wouldn't side with _them_ all the time, even if it causes _my_ humiliation." Obi-wan ran his fingers through his cropped hair anxiously, trying to find the right words to say.

"Maybe-" he started, "maybe, I identify with them, seeing as they're padawans, and, well-"

"And _I'm_ a full-fledged Jedi," Rowan said quietly, hanging her head. "I know all of your friends resent me for it. I wouldn't be surprised if you did, too." The young man, after several stuttered attempts to reply, shook his head in frustration and walked away.

Rowan stared after him as he left, a single tear slowly rolling down her cheek. She didn't wipe it off, but simply let it trickle down her face, leaving a silver trail. Suddenly, she became aware of a hand on her shoulder. It was small, delicate. Rowan turned around, and there was one if Queen Amidala's handmaidens. The girl suddenly stepped back, looking as startled as Rowan.

"Sorry," the handmaiden said, looking at the floor, "You looked upset."

"I was," Rowan replied. The two stood in silence, each staring at nothing.

"I'm Rowan," she said suddenly, realizing the two of them had never met.

"I'm Padme'," the girl said. Rowan gave a small smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Padme'." She then looked out a viewport.

slightly startling the handmaiden, Rowan broke into a new subject.

"What does Naboo look like, Padme'?"

"You will find that out very soon," her father said, suddenly behind her.

"We are approaching the planet as we speak. Since it is heavily occupied by the Federation, we will land in the wilderness, where we will not be detected."

"What then?" Rowan asked.

"Then," he replied, "We find an army." As Qui-gon left, Rowan wondered what kind of army one could find in a forest. _Hopefully,_ she thought, _a good one._


	4. 4: Preparing for Battle

**4-23-15 Update: I (obviously) added more on; let me know if it's getting to soap-opera-ish. Thanks! ;^)**

* * *

4: Preparing for Battle

Rowan stepped out of the ship, taking a deep, cleansing breath. The air here was clean, fresh, if a bit damp, but anything was better than the stiff air on the shuttle. The queen and her handmaidens stepped out behind her, dressed in what Rowan guessed was their version of battle wear.

"What do you think of Naboo?" a voice said next to her. Turning, she saw it was Padme, the handamiden she had met on the ship.

"Beautiful, though a bit humid," she replied, smiling. The company followed a Gungan, whom surprisingly, Rowan had barely noticed on the trip. Admiring the untamed scenery, she suddenly realized what they had come here for.

"Now," she said out loud, "exactly _where_ is our army?"

"Mesa famo livsa heersa," the Gungan, Jar Jar, said, gesturing towards a peaceful pond. Rowan walked over to her father, flabbergasted.

"Wait," Rowan whispered to him, "Our army is an army of _that_ thing?"

"Unfortunately," He replied quietly, "It's our only option." The Gungan, Jar Jar Binks was his name, dived under the water to search for his people. The wait was not long, as Jar Jar soon resurfaced to announce that the city was deserted.

"Maybe they took refuge somewhere else," Rowan suggested.

"They most likely were wiped out," The Captain guard said. The gungan thought for a moment.

"When Gungans in trouble," he said, "Gungans go to sacred place. Follow Mesa!" Everyone trekked after Jar-Jar as he walked towards who knows where. Eventually, they approached a sacred grove filled with majestic statues. And Gungans.

"Wow," little Anakin said with wonder in his eyes. "This place is beautiful."

"Isn't it?" Rowan replied softly. This place, interestingly, had a strong connection with the Force. To her vision, everything was enrobed with blue halos. Her attention was quickly turned to the front, as the Gungan people emerged from their hiding. The queen tried to address the Gungan leader, but was interrupted by Padme', the girl Rowan had met on the ship.

"Your Honor, I am Queen Amidala. This is my loyal protector, my bodyguard." She gestured to the other girl dressed as the queen. Padme' caught Rowan's eye.

_Queen?_ Rowan mouthed. Padme' smiled. The Queen and The Gungan ruler, Boss Nass, soon came to an agreement, and the Gungans were willing to help fight the invaders.

* * *

As the Gungans assembled their troops, Rowan watched with a sigh. She stood by her father, as he, the Gungans' ruler, the Queen, and her Captain laid out their plans. The three of them, along with Obi-wan and a few soldiers, decided to storm the capital and capture the viceroy.

"Sounds risky," Rowan added, "But it can be done." She was really thinking about how exciting it would be to attack the capital. Lost in her thoughts, she was startled when Qui-gon adressed her.

"Rowan," Qui-gon said, "You will stay and aid the gungans." Rowan was angered. Why did she have to be the one left behind with the weirdos? Although she said nothing out loud, she practically screamed at her father through telepathy.

'_What?!'_

'_Rowan, dearest,'_ her father silently replied,_ 'the gungans need as much help_ _as they can.'  
_

_'But-' _

'_No, my child. This is an order, and it is your duty to obey.'_ Rowan hung her head. "Yes, Father," she said out loud.

* * *

Late that night, once everyone was asleep, Rowan snuck away from the camp and wandered into the lush forest. Her father, along with the rest of the team, would leave tomorrow, and she-thinking about it made her wince-she had to stay with the nutso patrol. Hearing a branch crack behind her, she whirled around to see who was following her. Upon seeing Obi-wan as her stalker, she scowled, turning back around and began to stroke a large green plant with soft, tender leaves.

"Oh," she huffed testily, "I thought someone I _wanted_ to speak with was following me. My mistake."

"Ouch," he replied, "That hurts."

"Really?" she said, turning sharply to face him. "I doubt that it hurts as much as your best friend siding against you. I doubt it hurts as much as when the person closest to you puts other people in your place," she said, her voice getting louder and angrier.

"I doubt it hurts as much as that person, whom you care for more than anyone in the galaxy, is ashamed to know you, spills every dirty little secret you consider private, and every day cares for you less!" Overwhelmed, Rowan sank to her knees, sobbing. Obi-wan was stunned. He had made her feel like this. He had created all the tears that fell from her eyes with his words and actions. His best friend, the sister he never had, had been strong for him from the start. He, unlike her, had broken her heart. Sitting beside her, put his arms around her in a brotherly manner.

Rowan felt Obi-wan's arms encircle her, and she tightened her muscles. _How dare he,_ she stormed mentally, _how dare he touch me, after all that he did._ Throwing him off, she took off deep into the woods, ignoring Obi's cries for her to come back.

* * *

How long she ran, Rowan never knew. She fell into deep moving meditation, running in the dark, her slender feet lightly landing on the forest floor, letting the Force guide her. The entire time, her mind transitioned from one saddening vision to another.

_Obi and stupid girlfriend no. 3 laughing at her head, which had to be shaved for her knighting ceremony. She hung her head, enduring the teasing with silent tears._

_Father leaving with Obi-wan on another mission far away somewhere, patting him on the back like the son he never had._

_It was always Obi-wan, his growth, his humility, his wit, his accomplishments._

_I worked harder than a slave for all of my life,_ she thought as she wiped the burning tears from her cheeks, _trying to make something of myself, trying to make a difference. I was appointed the second in command of the kriffing Temple Starfleet, for Force sake! And yet, no one, especially Obi, thinks me any better for it._

As she ran, her rage and hate began to grow inside of her, and, unknowingly, Rowan began her tragic descent to the dark side.

* * *

Her meditation was suddenly interrupted by the beeping of her comm. She activated it, and her father's deep voice burst out of it.

"Rowan! Where in the force are you?"

"Oh," she replied sheepishly, "I was just going out for a midnight stroll, that's all."

"At sunrise?" her father asked suspiciously. Rowan looked up at the sky for the first time in a while, and noticed the sun was waking up, and the sky along with it.

"Uh," she stuttered, "Yes, I mean, that's what I meant. At sunrise."

her father sighed. "It doesn't matter at this point. just get to the camp as quickly as possible." With these last words, Qui-gon signed off. Rowan used her location device to find her way back to the camp.

"Master Jedi," the Captain said, "We are ready to leave." Rowan became slightly upset, but she put on a brave face. She threw her arms around her father. As she embraced him, suddenly she blacked out. She fell to the ground, and the other four crowded around her.

"Quiet!" her father said harshly, as the others debated about what was wrong."She must be having a vision." Suddenly, Rowan began to speak.

"Dad..." she slurred, and then she mumbled a few, unintelligible things . She then screamed, a high, unearthly sound that gave everyone chills. Rowan began to sob, and jerked around as if convulsing in pain.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" she cried out, and then, she was suddenly silent. She soon awakened, her vision temporarily blurry. Seeing her father, she forcefully grabbed him by the arms.

"Father," she implored, "Please, please do not go. You-," her face paled, "You will die." Qui-gon's face visibly paled also, but his features hardened with determination. "I will go, anyways," he said stubbornly. Rowan began to cry, and threw her arm around her father.

"I love you, Daddy," she sobbed. Although Qui-gon said nothing aloud, he ruffled his little girl's hair and whispered into her mind. _"I love you too, my little Jedi."_

* * *

Well, there you have it. Make sure to check out the other chapters, even if you've already read them, since I'm always editing them. Thanks so much for viewing! I've got 100 views already! If there's anything that you would like improved, added, ect. Let me know!


	5. 5: Invasion

Hey, guys! Be sure to check out my other chapters, esp. chapter 3. I did some MAJOR renovations on that one. As always, Thanks for your support!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, or any object, place or person described except Rowan Jinn. I do not own the last name, nor do I claim to have made it up.

* * *

5: Invasion

Rowan marched alongside the solemn gungans through the mist. She could feel the earth quaking beneath her feet. She could sense the life of the forest fleeing in fear. She tried to calm herself. This was her first battle, and she, although she hated to admit it, was afraid. She sank into moving battle meditation, filling herself and those around her with peace and strength. The army stepped onto the bright and sunny meadow.

_It is strange_, she thought, _that such a dreadful battle would have such a peaceful backdrop._

"Activate the shields!" she cried, and the shields powered up, covering the jedi and gungans in a blue transparent orb.

It was then that the tanks appeared. First one, then two, then so many appeared that Rowan could not count them. They opened fire, but the blasts bounced off of the shields. Smirking with satisfaction, Rowan recounted how using the shields was her idea. However, her smirk soon erased itself, as the tanks began to produce thousands upon thousands of droids, which began to march towards them. Rowan powered up her twin blue lightsabers, holding them in her usual reverse grip.

"Ouch Time," a commander said fearfully.

"You could say that again," Rowan replied. The droids simply walked through the shield and opened fire. Rowan felt adrenaline pump through her limbs, and combining with the power of the Force in her, put her into warrior mode. At the front lines she stood, deflecting fire and gracefully slicing droids in two. Suddenly, the shields went down, and the tanks advanced.

"Fall back!" she screamed. "Get those kriffing shields back up!" She ran to the shield generators, which were now destroyed.

"What in the Void happened?!"

"Desa droids!" Jar Jar screamed, running away. She began to hack away at the droids swarming the generators.

"I. Hate. Droids." She let the Force flow through her, letting her blades become as both a shield and a weapon, as she lept through the air. Just as she was gaining the upper hand, her vision blacked out. Time seemed to slow as a strange and blurry vision replaced her surroundings.

_Qui-gon. He was bravely dueling a fierce adversary. A blur of green and red light whirled around him and his foe. But, he was tiring, slowing. the enemy took the advantage, and fatally stabbed him, while obi-wan could only watch. _

Rowan tried to scream, but no air escaped. Her eyes would not close, but made her watch. she could not breathe. In the real world, she fell to the ground, silently crying as she was stampeded by the oncoming rush of droids.

She could hear Obi-wan cry out, then duel the dark man in grief and rage.

_No, Obi-wan, there's nothing you can do. he is gone._ The droids on the battle field swarmed her unconscious body. She saw Obi-wan triumph, but then run to her father. _He cradled Qui-gon in his arms, crying. Her father spoke something, then expired. _As Rowan's sight returned, she heard her father's voice echoing through her mind, as if he were right next to her.

'_Rowan, i will always be with you. I love you, my little jedi.'_

Moaning and screaming, Rowan began to cry and writhe in pain, ignoring the droids surrounding her. when she fully returned to her senses, she felt the surrounding enemy, and longed to make them suffer as her father had.

"Please stand with your arms extended upwards," a mechanical voice said from above. She slowly stood, the Force rushing through her like a flooding river. Raising her arms, she lifted the entire droid army up into the air, then slammed them back onto the ground. Not a droid was left standing. She looked at the gungans, who were in awe, with tears streaming down her cheeks. Turning on her heel, she silently trudged back towards the camp, and the gungans, just as quietly, followed behind.


	6. 6: The End-Or the Beginning

6: The End...Or the Beginning.

Once back on Couruscant, Rowan exited the shuttle the moment the hatch opened, silently trudging to what was now only her living quarters. She completely ignored the rest of the jedi during the trip, although all of their minds were focused on her. Once she had stormed away, Yoda spoke to Mace Windu.

"Afraid for her, I am," he said sadly. "Sustained a great loss, she has. Never heal, her heart could."

"I agree," Windu said quietly, looking off in the distance. "There is a chance that through this tragedy she could become one of the Lost, even a Dark Jedi."

"Determine her path, the Force will," Yoda replied. "Until then, watch diligently, we must."

* * *

Rowan unlocked her door. Her home seemed empty, now that she would be living in it alone. Not bothering to turn on the lights, she stumbled into her bedroom. Her mind was swarming with visions and images, and it made her dizzy.

* * *

_A light. A warm, comforting light. A soft and delicate hand caressing her face. _

"_Rowan," a beautiful and unearthly voice said, _

"_She will be called Rowan." Bright green eyes looked down into her own._

* * *

_Qui-gon, tossing his little girl in the air, then catching her in his arms. _

"_Up you go!" he said cheerfully. Throwing her back up again, he used the Force to carry her higher and higher, then let her fall slowly, controlling her descent. The girl giggled. _

"_More, Daddy, more!" she said, tugging at his robes. _

"_Not now, my little Jedi, I have to go." _

"_Go?" The toddler said with despair in her voice. _

"_Yes, Rowan," he replied, "But Master Yoda will take good care of you." _

"_Okay," she said. The tiny girl hugged her father as hard as she could. "Bye bye, Daddy."_

* * *

"_And so," Qui-gon said, "The old woman came to me without a word, and, handing me a dirty old basket, hurried off into the woods." _

"_Ooh," Rowan, a young girl of 7 said. "What was in it?" she asked, although she knew perfectly well what was in the basket. _

"_Well," her father said, "There was a large blanket in the basket, made of the finest Cyrene Silk, and when I removed the blanket, I found the scariest, most hideous monster imaginable. And it ate me for breakfast." _

"_Daaad!" Rowan said, rolling her eyes good-naturedly. "That's not how the story goes!" "It isn't? Oh, my mistake. Now, where was I? Oh, yes, when I removed the blanket, I found a small, sweet little girl with teal-green hair and sparkling silver eyes. She was the dearest thing in the galaxy, and I loved her the moment I saw her." _

"_Awwww," the girl said, hugging her father. "I love you too, Dad."_

* * *

_A dark chamber was suddenly illuminated with dozens of lightsabers. Rowan, a graceful young woman, kneeled in front of grand master Yoda. _

"_By the right of the Council," he said proudly, "by the will of the Force, dub thee Knight of the Republic, I do." Yoda brought his own lightsaber to Rowan's shoulder, then in one swift stroke brought it upwards, cutting off her_ _padawan braid. Qui-gon, his lightsaber raised with the others present, beamed with pride._

* * *

_A kind smile. _

* * *

_A warm hug._

* * *

_A gentle reprimand, all out of love._

* * *

Falling apart with grief, Rowan fell onto her bed, sobbing with heart-breaking sorrow.

* * *

In his office, Palpatine scowled. His apprentice was gone, and he had to find another one.

"But not just anyone," he muttered to himself, "Someone with a reason to hate, one that is strong in the Force." His mind scrolled through the faces at Qui-gon Jinn's funeral. Young Kenobi might work, but he seemed too strict to the books. The young boy he was training could work, as the boy would no doubt have anger in him, but he was young, and Palpatine would have to wait. But the Jedi's daughter- now _there_ was an opportunity to be had. He had felt the sadness and anger in her, and the young lady had an extraordinary affinity for the Force. but how should he bait her? She seemed to be indifferent towards possessions, she had no fleshly desires, the one person she loved was already dead, unless- Ah, that was it. He had noticed a close bond between the girl and young Kenobi, as they shared a very strong connection through the Force. _Perhaps,_ he thought, _I should pay Kenobi a little visit._

* * *

At some point, Rowan fell asleep, because she awoke suddenly. She could have sworn that she heard Obi-wan cry out. Getting up, she tuned into their connection through the Force. She suddenly jerked. She could feel a mixture of fear and pain flowing through him. Rowan grabbed her lightsabers and flew out the door.

* * *

In his padawan living space, Obi-wan sat on his bed, filled with grief. _Why did he have_ _to die,_ he thought, _and leave his padawan and daughter alone in the universe?_

"Am I interrupting?" a sinister voice said. Obi-wan leaped up, igniting his lightsaber. "Who are you?" he challenged. "Your mother," the hooded figure sneered in reply. He then attacked the padawan viciously with his twin red lightsabers.

* * *

Bursting through the door, Rowan ran towards the balcony of Obi-wan's quarters, igniting her lightsabers. However, she suddenly stopped, for the sight she came upon chilled her blood. There, lying on the balcony where the railing had been slashed away, was Obi-wan, severely injured, while a stranger prepared to finish him with his red lightsabers. Thinking quickly, she leaped into the air, landing between her friend and her foe.

"Those who harm my family tend to die rather quickly," she growled. Oddly, the evil man smiled, as if amused. The two began to duel fiercely, Rowan tapping into her anger to perform the dangerous lightsaber form VII. She exploded in a rush of her collective anger and mourning. She hated life. She hated death. And slowly, ever so slowly, the balance of light and dark within her changed.

The sith's fighting style confused and bewildered the girl, causing her anger to rise. Her attacks were ferocious, and her anger, tired of being controlled, began to control her. vicious slash after stab, Rowan had death in her gaze. She began to relish the decadent power coursing through her, and used it to gain the opposition.

"Yes," the man said, chuckling, "Let your anger power your emotions. Let it mingle with the Force as they both flow through you, making you unstoppable." The two had slowly made their way to the rail-less portion of the balcony, and the sith was backed up to the edge. Rowan could feel the dark side swelling within her, and slowly, Palpatine could see her eyes turning red. He was almost gleeful.

"There is nothing for you here," the sith sneered, "The jedi let your father die, but do they greive?" he kicked her in the stomach, sending her sprawling on the floor. "Do they, girl? answer me!" Slowly getting up, Rowan wiped away the maroon blood trickling out of her mouth.

"No, my master," she replied darkly, kneeling in front of him. "I will serve you, Master, and follow the Dark Side."

"Ro!" Obi-wan screamed, "No! You can't!" Rowan slowly stood, turning towards her injured friend. A dark and sinister smile creeped on the woman's pale face.

"I do not serve you, _padawan_," she spat. Turning to her master, Rowan knelt once more.

"Master," she said, "allow me to kill this boy. He cannot be a witness." Her master nodded once, handing her one of his red lightsabers.

"Kill him."

Slowly approaching the young man, Rowan noticed that he did not flinch. He did not say a word. She raised the lightsaber above his head, the wound in her heart wrapping itself with the dark side. She thought of all the things he had said to her that made her cry; how he made her look dumb in front of his friends, how he had abandoned her for others.

"Ro," Obi-wan said hoarsely, tears brimming in his eyes, "I'm sorry...for what I have done to you." he gazed at the woman with wide, horrified eyes, searching hers for some sign of the compassionate, brave girl that he once knew. Rowan, just as she was about to administer the killing blow, stiffened.

_Those eyes._

She had always admired his piercing blue eyes; she would tease him constantly about how the other girls swooned for them. She understood their feelings, she was quite attracted to them herself. But when she looked into them, she was hit with a pure innocence and love that shocked her so that she was frozen in place. Scrutinizing them, she saw that they were looking into her own, hoping with a child-like faith that light could be found in them.

_ I...I forgive you, Obi._ Rowan's vision temporarily went black. When she could see again, she realized that she held a red lightsaber over her best friend's head. Shocked, she dropped it to the side. She collapsed and wrapped her arms around the young man.

"Obi," she sobbed quietly, "I'm so, so sorry. I could never slaughter you like an animal. I-" she carressed his cheek, "I love you, Obi." Obi-wan smiled, and looked as if he was about to say something sweet in reply, but suddenly his eyes widened, looking behind her.

"Ro," he cried, "Look out!" the sith lifted Rowan up in the air with the Force, and began to choke her.

"You ridiculous sap," he spat, "You are too soft for the dark side. Therefore, those who are not strong enough to handle the dark side are, as it was said, destroyed by it." Rowan clutched at her throat in vain. Seeking the light side of the force, Rowan relaxed slightly as it flowed through her like a crisp, clear brook. She pushed against the dark man's will, and slipped out of his Force grip. Rowan, smiling weakly at Obi-wan, she leapt on top of the Sith lord, knocking them both off of the balcony and leaving a shocked Obi-wan behind.

"Nooooooooooooo!" Obi-wan screamed, and despite his pain, crawled to the edge. He strained his eyes for a glimpse of her or the Sith lord, but he could see neither. The darkness made the drop down seem endless, and he knew that not even the Force could save either of them, not when they were busy fighting with each other. For a long time, Obi-wan lay there, crying alone, Rowan's last words echoing in his mind over and over.

_I love you, Obi.  
_

* * *

Oh, such a tear jerker! I started to cry while writing that last bit. But do not despair, Rowan's story is _far_ from over. C'mon guys, did you really think I was gonna kill off my girl so early? ;^) **The next installment will be Finding a Place: The Journey of Rowan Jinn; PART 2: Bounty Hunter, and yes, this will be a different story entirely, so don't look here for Ro's new adventures. Although, check back often, 'cause I'm always revising stuff to make it better!** Anyways, thanks so much for all your support!

Reandrolai


	7. 7: A New Life

7: A New Life

_So this is it,_ Rowan thought. _I'm dying, I'm really, truly, dying._ She wasn't scared, as that wouldn't help anything, but she was still a little sad. Interrupting her reverie was a snarl from the Sith lord she held on to.

"Oops," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "forgot all about you, Hoodie. Mind if I call you that, Hoodie?"

"You will end," he growled in reply, "You will all end."

"Well," she replied, "You're going down with us, Hoodie. By the way, how does your hood stay in place? I would think since we're-" There was a thumping noise, and Rowan and the Sith landed in a speeder. The driver jumped up, knocking the Sith off. He turned, preparing to fight Rowan also.

"Not a good idea, buddy," she said warily. " 'cause last time I checked, no one is driving."

"You better buckle up then, sweetheart," he grumbled as he slipped back into the pilot seat.

"And I may or may not kill you when we land," he added.

"Okay," she said, unconcerned. "Thanks for the heads up."

The stranger landed the speeder near a spaceport, and grabbing Rowan by the arm, pulled her out as he exited. Shoving her into a dark corner, the man pulled out a blaster and aimed it to her head.

"Listen up," he snarled, "I don't know who you are, where you are from, or why you fell into my speeder, but I could use another set of hands on this hunt, so you're going to help me."

"And if I don't?" Rowan replied calmly.

"Then you'll have a few holes in that pretty little head of yours." Rowan hesitated to answer.

_I could knock this guy out,_ she thought. _I'm a kriffing Jedi! _

Suddenly, the wind rushed out of her, as she realized a harsh truth. _But, I'm not._

"I don't have all karking day, sweetheart," the stranger grumbled, pressing the blaster tighter against her skull.

"Alright, Mister," she said, taking a deep breath, "You've got yourself a partner."

"Good," he replied, putting away his blaster. "Didn't really want to kill you anyway." The two stepped out of the corner, and Rowan walked beside the man.

"So," she said, "I'm guessing that we're going to your ship."

"That's right," he replied as they came upon a large starfighter, "And here she is. I'd like to introduce you to _Slave I."_ Rowan folded her arms in front of her chest, nodding in approval.

"Not bad," she said, "Although it could use a bit of cleaning up." Opening the hatch, the stranger entered the ship, beckoning for Rowan to follow.

Seated in the cockpit, the man fired up the engines, and soon they were off, blasting out of the system. The man set the coordinates for hyperspace, and, once they were traveling through it, he relaxed in his seat. Looking at the mysterious woman he had just partnered up with, he had to admit that she was quite attractive.

"Um," he said, awkwardly trying to make conversation, "I don't believe we were properly introduced." Rowan snorted.

"Hardly."

"Right," the man replied. "What's your name?"

"Uh…." Rowan said, trying to make up a name on the spot, "Um, Ghyron. Kaldonna Ghyron."

"Nice to meet you, Kaldonna. I'm Fett. Jango Fett."

* * *

A few hours later, Rowan and Jango touched down on a desert-like planet. As they exited the ship, Rowan coughed on the sand blowing up into her nose. "Hey," she called out hoarsely, "You know when I can get one of those helmets? You know, to keep the sand out?"

"Use your shirt," Jango replied gruffly, looking down at his Holopad. "We'll be at our destination shortly, and then you can breathe." Grumbling, Rowan did use her shirt to filter out the dust and sand. Walking past sand dune, after sand dune, after sand dune, she wondered if the desolate environment would ever end. Trekking to the top of a particularly large sand dune, Rowan almost couldn't believe her eyes when she saw a gleaming beacon of civilization.

"A-" she gasped, "A spaceport?!" Jango rolled his eyes under his helmet.

"So it would seem," he replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Wait," she said, turning towards him. "Why didn't we just land in the spaceport?"

"Well, genius," he replied, "My ship is quite unique. And illegal on most systems. Getting apprehended for illegal modifications will not help us in the slightest."

Approaching the entrance, Rowan made note of the spaceport's name. _Mos Eisley_, she mouthed.

"So," she asked, "Why are we here, exactly?" Jango put a finger to where his lips would be under his helmet.

"Wait," he said quietly, "Until we're sure that we're not being listened to." They came upon an inn, displaying the name of "The Bronze Bothan." Stepping inside, Jango walked calmly up to the check-in desk.

" I belive that I rented a room here."

"Name?" the protocol droid asked.

"Jair Zainab," Jango replied smoothly, giving the droid a room card.

"Welcome back, Mr. Zainab," the droid said. Rowan and Jango walked up to the room together, trying to avoid eye contact.

_Ugh,_ Rowan whined mentally, _of all_ _the characters in the galaxy, I have to hook up with a nasty, dirty, dishonorable-_

"Are you coming in, or not?" Jango said impatiently, holding the door open for her.

"Oh," she said, jolted out of her thoughts. "Yeah, sure." The room was small and dirty, with a tiny, uncomfortable-looking bed in the corner. The only other peices of furniture were a nasty sink, a hard looking chair, and a tacky floor lamp.

"Wow," Rowan muttered. "Classy." Jango scowled.

"In the buisness, this is what we call 'laying low'. Now, are you sleeping on the bed or the chair?"

"The chair," Rowan said quickly, not wanting to take any risks. After all, she barely knew this guy.

"Good," he nodded. stretching himself out on the bed-meets-metal-rack. Rowan, thinking that he fell right to sleep, flopped down into the chair. Oops, make that a rock made to look like a chair. Attempting to get comfortable, she was just about to fall asleep when Jango's voice startled her.

"Tomorrow, if there's time, we'll get you some gear. No fluffy-headed little girl is going to accompany me on a hunt. I'll make a bounty hunter of you yet." Rowan's heart rate quickened. For some reason, she felt that this was the path the Force wished her to take. Trying to snuggle into the chair-shaped rock, she eventually fell asleep; but Jango, still wide-awake, couldn't help but notice that "Kaldonna" was very pretty while she slept.

* * *

By the way, when I was trying to find a fake name for Ro, I found this totally awesome site that generates random star wars names for males and females! I highly recommend it for you OC makers out there! (By the way, did you see the picture change? hehe, I'm so sneaky) Until next time,

-Love, Reandrolai

**4-21-15 Update: I've decided to go back and add a little more meat to some of my chapters, so check on them when you can! And Shout-out to Rosiethehobbit17 for your helpful suggestions, I totally agree!**


	8. 8: Tricks of the Trade

**Hey, guys! So, so sorry I haven't posted in a while, I caught a stupid virus and I was quarantined in my room for a while. *sigh* However, I'm back, with a whole new chapter (Which I will probably revise over and over) . Enjoy!**

**Love, Reandrolai **

* * *

9: Tricks of the trade

"So," Jango said over the grossest breakfast Rowan had ever tasted, "You ever heard of the Hutts?"

"What do you think?" she replied sarcastically, toying with the grey blob on her dirty plate.

"Well," he continued, "One of them was murdered, and there's a very pretty bounty on the killer's head."

"And this person," she asked, "is who you're looking for?"

"That person is who _we're_ looking for," Jango corrected.

"What? I'm not bounty hunter material!"

"Not yet you aren't," he said, smiling mischievously.

Climbing out of the speeder, Rowan noticed the rusty sign above the shop's door. "Breagg's weapons and gear," she read. The sign almost immediately fell to the ground from age and wear. Rowan winced.

"Are you sure this is the place you get your gear?"

"Absolutely," he replied. The two entered, and were greeted by a human male.

"Fett!" the man said joyfully with a refined Inner Core accent, "Good to see your face again."

"Hello, Bree," Jango replied calmly. Breagg caught sight of Rowan and whistled.

"Well, call me a Gamorrean. Who might you be, milady?"

"Ghyron," she replied coldly. "Kaldonna Ghyron."

"_Very_ pleased to make your acquaintance, Lady Kaldonna," the shop owner replied, taking her hand and lightly brushing his lips over her knuckles. Rowan, disgusted, yanked her hand from his grip, wiping it on her sleeve.

"Jango," she muttered, scowling at the slimy shop owner, "I believe we came here for more important things than flirting."

"Right," he said. "Bree, she needs to get suited up." Breagg looked her up and down, considering the best armor and weapon selections for her strength and body type. "Alright, Kaldonna," he said at last, "Prepare to morph into a lean, mean, fighting machine."

A few hours and many credits later, Rowan was gone. In her place was a woman dressed in a black bodysuit that included dark grey armor, blaster holsters, and dozens of pockets. Strapped to her back was a dark metal staff that, to Breagg and Jango's innocence, she had imbued with the Force. Her face and head were covered with a ninja-like mask, and her green hair was put up under it, out of sight and out of mind. On top of it all, she wore a dark brown coat with built-in communicators, and hidden weapons in every compartment.

"You coming, Kaldonna?" Jango asked, boarding the speeder. From under her mask, she smirked.

"Like you have to ask."

The two stopped at an old bo'marr monastery, which was now old and decrepit. They were halted by two gamorreans, but once the duo explained their business, they were allowed to continue. When they were about to enter, Jango pulled Kaldonna close to him.

"Listen," he whispered in her ear, "there are many dangers here for a girl as pretty as you, so no matter what happens, _do not_ take your mask off. Understand?"

"Yes, master, yes," she replied sarcastically, pushing away from him. The two hunters entered a large sitting room filled with a variety of scum and low-lifes. In the very center, on a pedestal, sat a big, slimy, nasty Hutt. From his slur of gross-sounding words, Kaldonna could tell that the engorged lord was not pleased with her companion.

"Yes, Lord Jabba," Jango replied courteously, "Unfortunately, we have not found the murderer yet. However, I have joined forces with an incredible ally. Indeed, I speak of the infamous Kaldonna Ghyron of Corellia." Kaldonna wrinkled her nose in confusion. _Infamous? Of Corellia?_ The slimy hutt looked confused as well, and began to blabber. "You haven't heard of her?" Jango said in surprise. "Well, that is just an example of the quietness of her work! By the Void, this woman could steal a jedi blind without the warrior knowing she was ever there!" Kaldonna, speechless, could only bow silently. When she gathered her voice, she made herself sound as professional and dangerous as possible.

"Do not worry, lord Jabba," she said in a smooth, dark voice that was low in pitch, "You will get your kinsman's murderer; although," and she forced herself to chuckle darkly, "Whether he will be alive or not is debatable." The Hutt said something that seemed approving.

"He is impressed with your reputation," Jango whispered in her ear.

"So am I," she quietly replied. Jango continued to translate.

"Jabba wants his uncle's murderer dead or alive by next Heptaday."

_Next Heptaday?_ she thought. _That's barely_ _over a week!_

"And if he's not?" She asked the Hutt lord.

"Then we'll have a bounty on ourselves. Me dead, you alive." Kaldonna shuddered inwardly.

After that chilly exchange, the two quickly left, boarding the Slave I and blasting into hyperspace.

Once they had left the system, Jango became aware of Kaldonna yelling as she pacing the ship.

"Next Heptaday?! Are you kidding me?! I didn't sign up to be a slave!"

"We'll be alright," Jango replied calmly, patting her on the shoulder. "I've worked on a tighter schedule before."

"Well, I haven't!" she muttered, wondering what mess she had gotten herself into.


	9. 9: A Revelation

Hey guys, long time no see! I've been super busy as of late, and I have been suffering from a serious case of Writer's block. I felt that I just couldn't move on until I fixed my stuff from the past. So, if you're wondering where in the Void chapters 8,9, and 10 went, they're in the repair shop. I'll upload them as soon as possible, and I'll try my hardest to add to Freya at some point! Thanks for the support!

Love, Reandrolai

* * *

9: a Revelation

Jango awoke to the sound of a woman grunting. Sitting up, he saw that it was Kaldonna, whom he had forgotten about, doing one-armed pushups.

"Good morning, soldier," he greeted sarcastically. She moved to a cross-legged position and stretched.

"Good morning to you too, Sleeping Beauty," she smirked in reply. Jango, getting out leftover glop, made a funny face.

"What?"

"You've never seen Beauty and the Hutt?" she asked, getting up. Jango sighed. "What do you think?" the young woman looked him up and down.

"I'm gonna say no," she said after some consideration. The two quickly ate breakfast, checked out of their room with no hassle, then made their way to their ship. Jango smiled with satisfaction as they approached the _Slave I_.

"Everything seems to be going smoothly, doesn't it?" he boasted to Kaldonna. Rolling her eyes, she was just about to give a stinging reply when somebody shot her in the leg. Turning around, the two saw a blue-skinned Duros aim for another shot.

"Get in the _Slave_!" Jango yelled, then whipped out his own blasters to continue firing.

_Kark it,_ Kaldonna thought as she hobbled into the ship, _if I had a_ _moment I could heal this thing._ Flopping down into the copilot chair, she was soon joined by an out of breath Jango, who immediately started up the engines.

"Who in the Void was that?" she shouted as they blasted out of the atmosphere. "Another hunter," he replied, finally relaxing. "He was after the bounty as well. How's your leg?"

"Oh," Kaldonna replied, "I'll take care of it." She slit open the bottom of her pant leg to reveal a black and smoking blaster wound. Jango's eyebrows raised, and he whistled low. Kaldonna looked up with a scowl.

"That better be the shot you're whistling at."

"That's real deep," he murmured, "and I wouldn't be surprised if it's poisoned." Kaldonna let her hands hover over it, and closing her eyes, called on the Force to heal the skin. Jango watched in awe as the skin stopped burning, healed, and closed up entirely. It looked as if it had never seen blaster fire. When Kaldonna opened her eyes, she was looking into Jango's, which were wider than a satellite dish.

"How. In the kriffing Void. Did you do that."

"I-" Kaldonna stuttered, searching for the right way to say _I'm a jedi_.

A light on the dashboard began to flash red, grabbing the attention of the two. Pulling up his radar, Jango smiled.

"Looks like we're coming up on Couruscant." Kaldonna gulped.

_The_ _last place in the galaxy I want to be. _

"You think we'll find our murderer here?" she asked, finger-combing her hair nervously.

"Maybe, maybe not," he replied, "but there's a cantina in the slums that survives on the black market of information. Hopefully, we can dig up some dirt." The ship landed in an extremely shabby part of town as the sun finally sank out of sight. Exiting the ship, Kaldonna warily looked around her. The few streetlights around cast dim circles on the ground, leaving everything else in shadow. She put her hair up under her hood and covered her face, praying that she would not be recognized. A jedi girl with green hair was not a normal sight, and people certainly wouldn't forget one who dramatically fell to her supposed death. She followed close to Jango, walking by his side. When they would pass a person of questionable character in the shadows, she would subtly reach to her back to make sure her staff was still there.

Finally, they reached a dirty building with tacky neon signs plastered all over the front. The largest and front most one proclaimed this to be _Southside Cantina:_ _Home of the Corellian Caf._ Kaldonna looked up anxiously. Jango must have noticed, because he took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Of course," she said stiffly, yanking her hand away, "I'm fine."

"Well," he said, "If anyone asks, you're my girl." Kaldonna frowned.

"No I'm not."

"If you don't want to get accosted by a drunk, yes, you will be," he replied frankly. The two stepped in and were greeted by the smell of smoke and cheap alcohol. The two took seats at the bar.

"Well, hello, Fett," the bartender said, "Who's your masked friend here?"

"Just as you said," Kaldonna replied coolly, "a masked friend." The bartender threw his hands up.

"Okay, sister, don't get angry. Anything I can get you two?"

"A large, steaming cup of caf," Jango replied.

"I'll have the same," Kaldonna added. While the worker was preparing their caf, Jango pointed at the screen displayed in front of them.

"You see that?" Jango said, "That is a Crime lord's wealth in information. We'll see what we can glean." A feature on a mass murder on the west hemisphere was playing, with a 20,000 credit reward for the murderer's capture. The program then changed to a report on the activities of the Black Sun organization, and how they had recently been seen in major Hutt territory. Jango looked over at Kaldonna, a smirk on his face.

"hey," he said to the bartender, "we'll take our cafs to go, if you don't mind." The two had received and paid for their drinks, and they were just about to walk away, when the news once again changed.

"and now," the announcer said, "We turn to discuss a recent and very saddening tragedy. A day ago, a Jedi, who has only just now been identified as Rowan Jinn, fell from her balcony after dueling a mysterious nighttime visitor." An image of a smiling young woman with long green hair flashed onto the screen, an image that made Jango freeze in place. He looked at Kaldonna, who had her right hand clasped onto her staff. Her chest was heaving, as her heart was pounding in her chest. Rage mounting inside of him, he leaped out of his chair, ready to attack her. In one swift movement, she turned him around and grabbed his arms, twisting them behind his back.

"Outside," she hissed, then turning on her heel, marched out of the bar. Jango raced after her. Once outside, he drew his pistols.

"I knew there was something off about you, kaldonna," he growled, "or should I say, _Rowan?" _ The young woman twirled her staff to deflect his blaster fire, then used the weapon to knock the pistols out of his hands. The two then fought using themselves a weapons, Kaldonna using the Force to strengthen her blows. However, Jango was quick, for a non Force-user, and soon had the upper hand. He pushed a button on his gauntlet, and a viroblade extended from it. He managed to catch her in a weak spot, ripped off her hood, and prepared to strike her throat, when he stopped. Kaldonna was completely still, a strong yet scared expression on her flawless features. She was one of them. He had sworn to hate them. Why, then, was he hesitating? Her silver eyes glistened with tears, but she would not let them fall.

"Kill me," she said softly, but strongly, "I have no purpose in life." After gazing deep into her eyes, something compelled him to sheathe his viroblade. Still holding her, he leaned down to gently press his lips to hers. He tasted the tears that were released from her silver eyes, and chided himself on letting his anger control him. When they broke away, a small smile crept onto her face.

"Thank you, Jango," she said kindly. Jango smiled as well, and let go of her, stooping down to pick up their weapons.

"You _do_ have a purpose, Kaldonna Ghyron," he said, holding out her staff, "Do you want it?" Snatching it from him, her small smile widened.

"Bet my cup of caf I can beat you to the Slave."

"Say goodbye to your caf, then," Jango teased, taking off. Kaldonna, chuckling, sped after him, leaving her old life in the dust.


	10. UPDATES AND ANNOUNCEMENTS

Hey, guys, long time no write! So, so, so ,so sosososososososososososososososo sorry I haven't written for so long; I have had a very tiresome summer, and now I'm getting sick. Good thing about that is, I have more time to write! So, all I need is inspiration, which leads into something else I want to tell you guys. I've been feeling sort of dried up when it comes to my stories as of late, esp. Ro and Freya. I mean, I have their "timelines," so to speak, but I need help filling in the gaps. So, here comes the fun part, I need _your_ help! (Oh, gosh, that sounds so much like an annoying kid's show. Cue Dora the Explorer theme.)

But seriously, let me know what adventures you think Jango and Ro should embark on, or who Freya meets first in Asgard, or, heck, if you think I should make a new leading lady for something else entirely! I'm totally open to new ideas, so let me know via comment or PM! Love ya'll to death!

-Reandrolai


	11. 10: Of Detonators and Honeymoons

Hey, guys! I got so inspired by watching the Bad Batch story reel on star wars .com, and my head is now swimming with ideas. By the way, your continued support and helpful comments really motivate me to write, and remind me that my writing is not bantha dung (which I am sometimes lead to believe). Thanks so much for everything,and enjoy!

-Love, Reandrolai

* * *

10: Of Detonators and Honeymoons

A few months later….

* * *

In the thick black of a moonless night, a darkly clothed female wielding a black staff slipped silently out of a weapons storehouse's exhaust vent. Coughing violently, the infiltrator activated her wrist-communicator.

"Shadow 1 to Shadow 2," she whispered, "Detonators are a go. Repeat, detonators are a go."

"Good job, 2," a male voice replied from it, "Get to the rendezvous point as quickly and quietly as possible."

"Did you get the proof?" she asked. The other voice sighed.

"What do you think?" he said, sounding annoyed.

"I'm gonna say yes," she replied uncertainly, "and hope and pray that I'm right." She signed off, and took off running. the last thing she needed was for the clueless guards to find out they were being robbed, or even worse, to trigger an alarm. Nimbly vaulting with her staff over the multiple rows of laser-fences, she sprinted towards a large boulder. Waving her hands, the rock suddenly disappeared, revealing a small speeder bike. She leaped on and took off, thanking her lucky stars that she could conjure a difficult Force illusion.

* * *

However, her partner was not having such an easy time.

_Lucky for Kal,_ he thought unhappily, _all she has to do is place some detonators at destinations a, b, and c_. He, on the other hand, had to play "secret agent" and spy on the man in charge of a massive, galaxy-wide smuggling ring. At first, simply taking some footage of the man red-handed seemed easy, but this was soon proved wrong.

The mastermind, a rich nobleman by the name of Kotu, had been suspected of illegal trading for a while, but the cases had been dropped in favor of more pressing matters. But Kotu, who was a dangerously intelligent man, had, under the republic's nose, been slowly amassing mercenaries and thugs to do his bidding over the years, laying out extensive plans to conquer and dominate the Inner Core. However, a high ranking official in the Republic had heard of Kaldonna Ghyron and Jango Fett, and decided to task them with unmasking Kotu's true nature. He offered the two a sum bigger than either of them had earned combined, so how could the bounty hunters refuse? Little did they realize how difficult the mission would be. Jango rushed down a corridor, breathing heavily.

"Hey, you!" a voice said from behind him. Jango turned, aimed his blaster, and fired, leaving a smoking hole in the thug's chest. The hunter kept on running as the emergency lights began to glow red. A wailing siren cried out.

"Kark it," he muttered, "Kal's gonna kill me for this." Bursting out of the front entrance, he leaped on the speeder he had left behind earlier and took off, leaving his enemies in the dust.

When Jango finally reached the nearby city, it was near dawn. He jumped off, and ripped the speeder to shreds. It wouldn't help if Kotu's goons could track him. Jogging a few blocks, he came upon a small, average-looking house. He knocked once, and a beautiful young woman with long sea-green hair answered. Jango entered, pecking her lips as they both walked up to the portable monitor sitting on the floor of the empty house.

"As you can see," she said, sitting down, "Everybody is running around and panicking, thanks to you setting off that kriffing alarm."

"You're welcome for getting the footage," he replied sarcastically, "not to mention many traitorous documents." The woman stuck her tongue out playfully.

"Oh," she said slyly, "Don't worry, they won't be panicking for much longer." She held up a bomb activator. Jango smiled.

"I love you," he said, grinning.

"I know," she replied, and hit the red button with enough force to knock out a wookie. A small boom was heard from far away, and a slight trembling shook the ground. The monitors went black. Knowing the authorities would trace their trail, Jango and Kaldonna quickly packed their things and left the house, strolling towards the shipyard.

"You know," Kal said, "I wish we could have gotten Kotu, also."

"Well," Jango replied, "Even if he is on Coruscant, he'll get punishment for his crimes as soon as we give these to the boss."

"What should we do with the credits?" She asked him, twirling a piece of her green hair around a finger.

"I was thinking of a honeymoon on Alderaan, or a long, relaxing cruise through the Inner Core," he said jokingly.

"Oh, that's just mean," she replied, lightly punching his arm.

"What? We are getting married."

"Oops, I forgot," she teased, "the Jedi never liked that idea." The two, almost blushing, shared a rare tender look, and Jango slipped his arm around Kaldonna's waist as they walked back to the ship. As the two entered, Kal checked the database in case any transmissions were sent while they were gone.

"Hey, Jango," she said as he fired up the engines, "do you know anyone from the Chrelythiumn system?"

"No," he replied, "I didn't know it existed."

"Well, it does," she replied, "and it wants us to come and see it. Should we?" she asked, "It might be a trap."

"It could," Jango said thoughtfully.

"I don't think so, though," Kal said, "I have this feeling, as if the will of the Force wishes us to go."

"Well," her fiancee replied, "Our deadline for the evidence isn't until next Holoday, so we could make a quick pit stop."

"Let's think of it as our honeymoon."

"Before we're married?"

"Okay, then, it's an 'extended date'."

"Deal."


End file.
